Bakugan Wiki:Requests/RFCM Archive
Archived Chat Moderator requests. Savage-Darkus Hello i want to be a chat mod please, reasons why i should be 1: i want to make sure people r responsible on chat 2: i would like to help advance it- User: Savage-Darkus11:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC)11:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC)~~ :Although I appreciate your willingness to help the community, I feel as though you haven't spent enough time here to be promoted to a Chat Moderator. I will keep you in my considerations, however. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 12:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :And, I don't think we are eady for antoher Chat-Mod, we still have to get our Chat-Mods in good shape. Half of them don't even know how to run a chat, and still cuss without censoring. : : Artemisblossom So, I come on chat for like hours a day, I am on chat late at night (According to American time zones), I can screen shot, I try not to argue as much as possible (Sorry, PM82), and I'm not sure what else. Oh, I'm DinoQueen's apprentice. Uh, I've been here about two months. I have 179 or so edits, 290 achievement points (#179 on the wiki, if it matters), and I like to help. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 21:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :The Achievements stuff doesn't really count for anything here. I have no problem with her being a Chat Mod. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 22:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :Hmm... I've seen you on the chat artem, you're not exactly. 100% obedient with users. Although i'm willing to say she should be a temp mod, see how she does. Then we'll judge. : :Mmm. OK. I shall wait. But at any time, I'm willing to take the job. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 02:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I wanted to apply again, being that what happened was an isolated incident. DarkNovaX Hi this is DarkNovaX and I would like to apply to be a chat mod once again. I think I am ready for the job because I have been watching Kelly and the other admins very closely about when you should give someone a warning or a kickban. Also I will ignore all the trolls and do my job (Give them a warning). Last time I wasn't really up for the job but I am 100% that I am up for the job now. Also I stayed up very late yesterday and I was helping Demi and Alpha looking after the chat, telling them if someone did something bad or curse without censoring. For some reason there was no admin in sight but they later came. If you do make me chat mod I will be keeping a good eye on the chat and I will do my best as possible to be a good chat mod. I am normally on the chat more than 5-6 hours a day on school days. If it is the holidays I normally on the chat for like 12 hours abd sometimes more and I would be great at night shifts because I can stay up very late. It is okay if you don't make me chat mod (if you don't think I am ready yet). It is your choice and I will respect your decision. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!]] 03:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, personally, I think this is a perfect user to be a chat mod. He has frequently mentioned that he is on the chat for long periods of time, as much as 12 hours a day. We need somebody like that on the chat when most of us are away doing other things. So, my vote goes to promoting him to chat mod.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::^Zach, yes it is good that he stays on the chat "long" hours. He can't possibly stay up for 12 hours with school intact. I live in the same state as him so i'm pretty aware of his daily time table. For example, if he comes home from school, (which is 4) and stays for 12 hours, which will make him stay up to 4am, which does not work since he has school. (Unless he's talking about holidays, although holidays are only 2 weeks). ::Secondly, being a chat mod would mean patrolling at night, BUT. I'm there, so the whole night is covered. Although sometimes i have homework etc, and that is why i made demi a mod to help me. Demi, you and i are the only consistent people on the chat at night. So making you a mod, seems quite pointless. I'm pretty sure 2 mods is enough to manage 3-6 (maximum). ::Thirdly, the time i demoted you because you couldn't keep the chat stable and got into a fight with Charlie Abbott. I don't think you've learnt the qualities of a mod yet. It's only been a week and a half, so i'm pretty sure you haven;t fully acknowledged the rights and wrongs. ::So, i do not agree, :: BlazeCannon15 I would like to be a chat mod at least once because I have seen other chat mods and users and how the duty works. So I was wondering if there is a chance for me to become one, I am a stickler for the rules as well as never let crime go unpunished--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) What i've seen, you're hardly on chat..and you never interact with users. You're always away. Pyrosmaster I would love to be chat moderator because im always on the chat mostly 24/7 and i sometimes see harrasment against others when a admin or crat arent on.So i feel like i should become a chat-mod to make sure people are behaving and following the policies.Also,ive never been blocked here and i have a good attitude.It is all up too you guys,im not forcing anyone to make me a chat-mod,but i would highly like to be one. Pyrosmaster (talk) 22:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have to say no. I don't really witness anything that shows me that you're mature enough to handle it. You might be mature, but I don't know if you're mature enough. As I've said with Nintendo, I have to see what the others say. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 21:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Horridianful I would love to be a Chat moderator because I have helped others and am fairly. I am always on Chat everyday! I may or have been rude but I can make a positive inpact on myself. That's why I want to be a Chat Moderator. Joe9898 I would like to apply to be a chat mod because i am fed up of people arguing and fighting on the wiki chat and when someone gets involved it ends badly Um, Joe, two reasons why I am going to say no. One) You haven't been up there recently at all. Two) We have enough chat mods as it is. When people are there you can guarantee there is a chat mod not far behind. So I am going to have to decline. Sorry Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 19:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Artemisblossom I want to apply again, because I think I was demoted due to a small isolated event. I said sorry, he said sorry. I now have no problems. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 01:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well I don't think you should be a chat mod again because I think we have enough mods. As seen on Saturdays and Sundays in the mornings (when it is in Australia) there seems to be so many mods on and at night in Australia you are normally not there. Also on the weekdays the admins are normally on the chat and I think you are the same time zone as them. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'to assassinate you with grace and honor!]] 06:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :@Nova - I still want to wait for an admin's response. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 15:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :'HELLO I DIDN'T PUT THIS HERE FOR NOTHING PLEASE. AMANDA PLEASE! LOL BRING IN THE DANCING LOBSTERS MY CHURRO PERSON. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 21:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think we have enough caht mods as well. And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 21:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :@Sarah - Aww, I really wanted to be a cat. LOL CAHT = CAT. : Really, though? I mean, I'm on wiki, just not chat cause it's pointless, from about 2pm wiki time. So on weekdays, I can patrol that early afternoon shift. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 02:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I say no for two major reasons. One, you haven't proved that you are mature enough to have it. Two, last time I checked, the only real thing you do is complain or troll on the chat. Sorry if you don't agree, but I just call it as I see it. The Demonis Generation 20:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well Aizel, fact of the matter is that you will never think I'm a good candidate for anything, and that you yourself troll me by typing things like "Artemis your blood will be in this goblet i am your dark ruler you never escape" EVERYTIME IM ON CHAT. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe being unbanned from chat is a requirement for being a mod, so until I am unbanned, I revoke my request. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 00:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Not to be mean or anything but your request has already been denied. No need to revoke it. Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 00:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::That's not mean. I see your point. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~blahblahblah~''Murp?~'' 01:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Redakaibakulover I just wanted to ask if there are still positions for caht monitor. I know i can handle a chat by myself because i have learned alot from All the admins and chat monitors.-Thanks(Red) :First off, way to miss the top of the page telling you to make a new section. Secondly, for now, we have to get things straight with the mess that we've got, so I think we'll hold off on promoting you for now. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That was actually her reply, Red And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 22:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I think he's a great candidate for caht monitor. I love cats. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe in a while, but as DQ said above we need to get the thigns that we have straightened out before any additions. We have many chat mods at the moments. So I do not believe additions will be made any time soon Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 00:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Kyleronco I'm wondering if I'd be a good chat mod. I've been on this Wiki for almost a year and i know all the rules. I sometimes have to deal with trolls when I'm like the only person on the chat, and stuff. Would i be good? The most diabolic villain in the world SLIM! SHADY! 13:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Darkus Rayne Ok, not gonna say the cliche things. I'm just applying. I'm wondering if I can be a chat mod. Simple as that ^^ Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 06:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : ::Really Dark? i believe Rayne has been on the wiki for way longer than you. I believe Rayne DID tell you off on the chat before, saying that censoring just one letter is not enough. THAT is one of the quaities us admins are looking for. Us admins have promoted way too many chat mods that have misbehaved, and stuffed up. We're now upping our chat mod requirments. I might not know rayne very well, although seeing rayne on the chat the first time quickly gave me the impression he would make a good mod. I believe Rayne is quite mature compared to other mods, even i may have to learn a lesson from him. Now he just needs to be on the wiki more, alhtough if he gets the position, i'm pretty sure rayne will be on more often. So here is my answer Rayne, i consent. :::As far as edits go, Rayne is not qualified, at all. He has a total of 292 edits, 158 of which are blog comments, while 28 are article edits. He might be mature, but he barely even edits. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 18:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Kelly. I thought he would make an excellent Chat-Mod. He is mature and can handle situations. YOu got my yes. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 07:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :All I have to say is, be more active. Yes, you meet all the other qualifications, but I rarely ever see you on the Bakugan Wiki or on Chat. Sorry, Rayne, but you really aren't that active here, and just to come back and ask for Chat Mod powers is ... just not what you do. Sure, you made a whole string of edits, but you haven't been on continuously. For now, denied. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 18:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree with DQ. If you're not going to be on, there's no point in giving you the tools. Also, with being rarely on, we can't see if there's anything you might not know about Policies, etc... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Understandable ^^. Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 18:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Kyleronco (2) I would like to apply for chat mod. Same reason as above. Why I am applying again? Nobody replied to my last request. Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 03:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) DartHolderX I'd like to apply for a Chat Mod position on this Wiki. I have contributed to the Wiki frequently/actively for about 5 months, and behaved accordingly in chat, talk pages, and blogs. I have also read the policies, which I have been abided by fondly. I hope that I will meet the qualifications to be a mature, level headed, and versatile Chat Mod. I understand if my request will be denied. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 07:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : :2 words. you make a good mod but a mod isn't a mod if you don't go on the chat. All i'm saying. I hope these two words mean ore then two words to you. Kellyn|Talky 07:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Um, Kelly, I see Dart all the time on Chat ... just saying. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) He's got my vote on this one. Dart's a good candidate, plus I seem to notice we're lacking Chat Mods. (what do we have, 3, 4?) We could use one more. To sum it up, I'm all for him becoming a Chat Mod. :::- Le BendoLe TalkLe Blog 00:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::We have *two* Demi and PG. Meh. I'm not voting. I'm a bit "Cautious" about choosing mods since we haven't exactly made "good" decisions in the pass. With the whole, FSB, Artem, Alpha, Nuza and Dark being mods. I MEAN. SRSLY. That's FIVE mods demoted ._. And i like to keep the number of mods as low as possible. It doesn't seem "essential". BUT, with only two mods. I say yes hearing from DQ that Dart goes on the chat. *From now on i refuse to consent any more mod requests* UNLESS Fluttershy comes and requests. Nintendocan (Approved) Can I be a Chat Mod? I'm on the chat alot, so I'll be there if a troll or vandal is on. I've shown responsibility on the chat and the Wiki itself, most of my edits are on articles, and the Wiki currently only has two Chat Mods, so there are openings. Every question has an answer. 23:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the Wiki has THREE Chat Mods, and Admins/Crats are Chat Mods, too, so ... that makes around 11 people with Chat Mod powers; that's plenty already. I'm iffy on this one. See what the others think. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 17:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) What Queenie said. However, two of the Chat Mods aren't exactly active all of the time, so...eh, I guess I'm ok with this one. :::- Bendo ''-'' Alone in my mind planning out your destruction. 17:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed with Bendo. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 18:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Honestly, I am ok with him. I say yes. Power In Demonis. 04:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I vote yes all the wayZachattack31 (talk) 23:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) 4 Approvals, 1 Neutral, 2 Unresponsive (I'm not sure what to call those who don't vote ...). Nintendo may become a Chat Mod. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:43, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Nuzamaki90 Yo yo yo whut up peeps. I remember weeks ago Bendo and Winx gave me back my chat mod powers but DM quickly took them away minutes later because he said admins can't manually give chat mod statues. He also said that I had to re-request for chat mod powers but I was too lazy to do it before. I'm on the chat everyday, well, whenever I'm not blocked for weird reasons...I'm on usually till extremely late at night every day. Based on my past performance with chat mod powers, I was actually a good one, did my job right and such. Only reason I lost them (which were only supposed to be gone for a week but someone didn't give me them back on time) because I kickbanned Ji_Robinson on Thanksgiving and I wasn't supposed to. Even if I do get approved, I will have to wait since I'v been recently kickbanned from chat for accidentally posting a message on the wrong chat uncensored. The only other chat mods I know are Demi and Dart which only makes 3 from the original group. Although again, if I do get approved, we will have 12-13 chat moderators (this including admins). If I don't get approved, eh, no big deal. Thanks :P [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 21:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nintendocan I was applying again to see of I could get my powers back. My block and demotion didn't involve my Chat-Mod status at all. So since I never abused them or anything, I was hoping to be able to get my Chat-Mod powers back. How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 22:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm good with it. 通し番号 TAP-X01 05:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if you ask me, i'm against giving your powers back. Yes, getting your powers removed didn't have anything to do with the chat, although i just feel that you lack qualities ''according to my average standard for chat mods. I'm just sharing my opinion this time since when you applied last time, most admins supported you to become chat mod, and i didn't want to decline since it would have made me look like a ''snob. Secondly, I feel the number of mods on this wiki is enough, and i still believe that we have too many mods. Well there's my point of view. Normally I would be OK with it, but I have to agree with some of Kelly's points here. I do not approve. :::- Bendo ''-'' The slave becomes the master. 14:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::@Kelly, we really do need a couple more chat mods because I have looked what who we have - we only have 4 "official" chat mods. Dart is really the only one who has been on very frequently, Icefern/PG has been coming back on but not on long enough and Demi doesn't really come on anymore. The only other Chat Mod is DQ's backup account so I vote for Nintendo get his chat mod status back.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::To respond to that, I recently removed Nozumu-sama's Chat Mod powers since I don't use that account. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) 3 crats + 6 admins + 3 mods - 1 inactive mods = 11 mods. Bendo, DM, A2, Winx, aoh and you go on the chat at the same time. Sometimes DQ also goes on at the same time as you guys... Making 6 mods on at once. Dart goes on all day... meaning there's 7 mod at once.. Add PG you have 8.. Promote Nintendo you have 12 mods, 9 mods on at once. Even without promoting Nintendo, and demoting Demi, I still think we have too many 21:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Kellyn|Talky 21:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :A 'no' from me; I'm not sure how well you qualify for Chat Moderator, given that you were demoted. Under what reason and circumstance I do not feel like digging to find out, but there was some reason. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Kelly, Bendo, and DQ. It's a no from me. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 00:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Just sharing my opinion here: PG can only come on every other weekend because only her dad has Internet connection, Dart's been promoted to Admin now, and Demi doesn't come on often anymore. Also, I'd like to ask what you exactly meant by me having a "lack of qualities" Kelly. Because I don't understand what you mean by that. Also, A2, DM, and Winx still need to vote. If I end up getting 1 more no, then it's decided. How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 02:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) FYI, a chat mod, being promoted to an admin, still have the same powers. Dart can still kickban like he did on chat, he just has blocking powers now. Now let do the math. 3crats+6 admins+0 mods= 9 stars. Take away PG you have 7 mods minding the chat. Take away Demi, I'm still there for the night. Wow, i think it might require more chat mods to click a simple button when someone does something bad :| Maybe 19 Mods in the day time. That might help. Oh, and we should have 6 mods at night, so each 3 mods can supervise one user. And by "lack of qualities" i mean unable to control the chat, unable to defy the trolls, too quick to judge, keeping the chat stable, resolving situations and intervening when a discussion gets to heated. But then again, that's just my perspective. Not any other admin's. Unless they agree. You and Queenie don't come on the chat everyday, DM's away for a month now, and when he's on, it's usually late at night, while not all the Admins stay on all day except Winx and Dart. Though this is just my perspective though too. Anyways, I'm going to have to disagree on me lacking the qualities you said above except being too quick to judge, which I kind of am. Reason I'm disagreeing with them is because I studied and learned since my block. This is all I have to say. How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 21:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Well i'm just gonna say i go on everyday. YOu just don't see me. Because you're asleep when i'm on. And as for Quennie, 6 mods is still enough to keep BW alive, and when we have, Queenie it would be 7 mods. Well yeah, the lack of qualities is just my perspective. You can always prove yourself to be a worthy chat mod i suppose and also, you can apply again if you didn't know .-. I'm usually up till Midnight on the chat. And what I meant by most of the Admins not being on all day is that majority I mentioned for it is only on for about an hour. Save Bendo. Which is usually two. But yeah. I respect your perspective. How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 22:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Valentin 98 I am applying because I believe that I am responsible and mature enough to be a Chat Moderator. I have over 1000 edits on here and have been a part of this Wikia for more than eight months, and I happily obey the rules that are set for this Wiki. Also, I edit pages almost every time I'm on here. I will also gladly deal with people who are breaking Chat rules. I believe that I'm up for the task and I will gladly take full responsibility. 22:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Eh...Another Chat mod request? Well, i might not be on often throughout the week to see if you're mainly on the chat or not, so yeah.. Judging by my time on the chat with you, I, personally think that you lack some qualities of being a mod. I would also like to point out the fact that i usually see you in heated discussions with Bendo and Aoh, Just sayin' Finally, as i have said with the past 10 mod requests, the number of mods is too darn high. A quote from what DQ said in an admin request..."Too many cooks spoil the batch". I've kept that quote in my head since when replying to these requests. To put it short, I decline. Meh, no. You haven't really demonstrated many notable actions that would qualify for becoming a Chat Mod. I decline. :::- Bendo ''-'' The slave becomes the master. 14:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I have to say no, for the reasons noted above. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 16:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RayneHaos While it hurts my pride tremendously to do this, I'd still like to be a chat mod. I don't really know what else to put .up here so I'll leave it at that. Thanks Of all of the [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'things ']]I am 09:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I have no qualms. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 21:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Eh... Wahtever DQ says.. I guess Mohamed Aboulafaa Bouazza Drak Hi everybody,If I am not promoted to be an Administrator,I would like to be a Chat Moderator,I am avaible for chat most of times,I have 341 edits,I've been here for eight months,I care about this Wikia,even if I did some mistakes before,but I learned from my mistakes,and I garante to you that you'll not regret,and if yout think that it's a bad idea,so at least try me,and then decide if you will turn a Moderator or not,I hope you accept my request and thanks. Mohamed Aboulafaa Bouazza Drak :Sorry, we don't really need any Chat Mods at the moment. Abce2|''Talk '' 06:34, June 20, 2017 (UTC)